LITTLE PANDA
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Sequel dari ff 'Someday' wonkyu bertemu setelah musibah yang menimpa Siwon.


Qtalita present

A 'SOMEDAY' side story

.

.

WonKyu n SJ as always

.

.

Check it out

.

.

Donghae mengerang pagi itu, ia menoleh ke sekitarnya, hanya ada hyukkie, Leeteuk dan Sungmin. Ah, ia ingat, pagi-pagi buta Heechul dan Kangin sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu, menyisakan 4 orang mereka di apartemen mewah milik Siwon ini.

Berbicara soal Siwon, Donghae berdecak kagum dengan band mate nya itu, namja sempurna yang memiliki segalanya, tidak dengan mudah tapi dengan kerja keras dan kesungguhannya, alasan terakhir itu pula yang membuat Hyukkie semalam mengeluh kesal, Heechul yang mengamuk dan Leeteuk sakit kepala, bayangkan saja setelah membicarakan permasalahan mereka pada petinggi SM, mereka lelah dan mengantuk, mereka harus memutar jalan bahkan saat mereka tersisa 3 blok dari Dorm, hanya karena Siwon memaksa mereka untuk tidur di apartemennya dan tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun yang kemungkinan besar sudah terlelap.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya yang masih kusut, ia belum mandi dan belum berganti pakaian, awalnya ia ingin meminjam pakaian milik Siwon namun entah kenapa pakaian yang seharusnya berukuran besar itu malah terasa sempit di tubuh Donghae, Hyukkie sendiri beruntung mendapat pakaian yang cocok di tubuhnya, sehingga ia bisa tertidur nyaman dengan pakaian bersih.

"Hoooaaahhhmmm.."

Donghae melirik sisi tubuhnya, sang leader menguap sambil mengucek matanya, begitupula namja lainnya yang tidur di sofa, Hyukkie. Ia malah sudah terduduk dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, melemaskan otot-ototnya.

"Aku lapar"

Donghae tersenyum, Hyukkie sahabat terdekatnya memeluk perutnya dengan wajah meringis, semalam memang tidak ada acara 'late night' seperti biasanya, tidak ada cemilan malam seperti biasanya, tidak ada.. Ah, kata 'tidak ada' membuat Donghae merengut, bagaimana jika mereka yang 'ada' suatu saat nanti menjadi 'tidak ada'

"Hei, jangan memikirkan banyak hal"

Leeteuk tersenyum tenang di depannya, Leader nya itu berjalan keluar kamar, sepertinya ke arah dapur karena Hyukkie bergegas melompat ikut. Donghae beranjak, sedikit melirik sendu jendela besar apartemen Siwon, bayangan, kilasan, semuanya seakan terpampang disana, saat mereka mulai melangkah hingga detik ini.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sebentar, menarik nafas panjang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kini ke arah Sungmin yang masih asik terlelap, matanya memerah meski tengah tertutup, pipinya pucat, Sudah hampir 3 hari namja bergigi kelinci itu sulit makan, sulit tenang, bahkan ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan menangis dan menangis, puncaknya semalam, ketika 15 menit terakhir sebelum mereka tertidur, sosial media tempat mereka 'mengintip' semua fans, kenyataannya menjadi boomerang baginya, entah kenyataan atau bukan, tapi gambar-gambar mengerikan itu kontan membuatnya bergidik ngeri, apapun itu, Donghae hanya berharap agar fikiran pendek tak pernah menghinggapinya sedetik pun.

"Hae-ah.. Kajja, kita sarapan dulu"

Hyukkie muncul dari balik pintu, Donghae mengangguk.

"Sungmin hyung?"

"Biarkan dia istirahat dulu, mungkin tidurnya baru 2 jam"

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya, sebegitu beratnya masalah ini bagi Sungmin, sebegitu tertekan dirinya, ia tidak tega namun juga tidak ingin memaksa, ini pilihan, suatu saat nanti ia juga akan mengalaminya.

"Hae?"

"hm? Oh, okay"

Donghae beranjak, sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin, ia tersenyum miris.

...

Kyuhyun membasuh mukanya setelah ia rasa sudah cukup bersih, merapikan kembali sikat gigi, pasta, dan pencuci mukanya ke tempat semula, dahinya mengernyit, sudah sebulan ini ia menggunakan perlengkapan mandi milik Siwon, alasannya cukup sederhana, ia tidak mungkin menggunakan milik Heechul atau Kangin, yang satu terlalu girly dan yang satu lagi terlalu manly. Ia cukup menggunakan milik Siwon, yang secara mengejutkan jauh dari ekspektasi orang-orang, Ya Siwon mengenakan perlengkapan mahal memang, tapi dalam kemasan perlengkapan bayi. Lembut.

Entah kenapa kulit Kyuhyun yang begitu sensitif malah cocok dengan perlengkapan bayi milik Siwon, ingin membeli sendiri? Ah, ia terlalu malu jika orang-orang di luar sana tahu kebutuhan wajahnya.

Cklek.

Wookie muncul dengan menenteng handuk biru di bahunya, pagi ini hyungnya itu harus berangkat ke Sukira, meskipun wajahnya masih tertutup rasa malas dan ngantuk.

"Hhh, masih menggunakan milik Siwon hyung?" Tegur Wookie yang mengoleskan pasta di sikat giginya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hyung.. ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Hm?"

Wookie hanya menggumam saat Kyuhyun menatapnya serius, mulutnya penuh busa pasta.

"Apa kau percaya jika Siwon hyung mencintaiku?"

"Hm?"

Wookie melotot sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Ia berkumur sebentar, membersihkan mulut dan sekitar bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, semua orang juga tahu kau itu Dongsaeng kesayangannya" Ucapnya, kini ia membasuh wajahnya.

"..."

"..."

"Kalau aku katakan 'ia mencintaiku layaknya sepasang kekasih' apa kau masih percaya?"

"Tentu sa- MWO?"

Mata Wookie membulat, ia tidak jadi mengoleskan krim pembersih ke wajahnya, ia kini menghadap tegak di depan Kyuhyun, menarik bahu Dongsaeng termudanya itu agar menatapnya serius.

"Kyukyu, jangan bilang kau sudah terpengaruh ajakan fans mu itu"

"Ck, aku serius hyung"

"Aku juga serius"

Kyuhyun mendesah, ia memang belum bisa memastikan jika ia tergoda atau tidak, yang jelas ia merasa ini jalan agar dirinya tidak terluka seperti yang tengah dialami Sungmin. Ia juga merasa ini jalan agar Siwon tidak meninggalkan dirinya.

"Siwon hyung sering memelukku" Kyuhyun menggumam.

"Ia juga biasa melakukannya dengan yang lain" Sanggah Wookie.

"Mengatakan dia mencintaiku"

"Hal biasa"

"menciumku"

"Hei, ia bahkan pernah melakukannya dengan Heechul hyung"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar, ia kehabisan alasan, ia ingin meyakinkan Wookie jika dirinya tidak tertandingi siapapun. Yeoja atau namja manapun.

"..."

"Kyukyu, Siwon hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kau jangan khawatir, percaya padaku, kau adik kesayangannya"

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, ia ingin lebih dari sekedar adik, ia yakin Siwon pun demikian, tapi bagaimana caranya, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu lagi hal spesial apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Sudahlah, kau sarapan saja, hyung mau mandi dulu"

...

Hyukkie menggeleng pasrah ketika ia harus sarapan dengan jajangmyeon dan segelas wine, sedangkan Donghae memilih untuk meminum kopi, Leeteuk sendiri tidak memilih sama sekali, ia lebih baik kembali ke kamar dan membangunkan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya aturan Jajangmyeon dan segelas Wine, itu seharusnya spaghetti bukan?"

Donghae tertawa.

"kali ini kau harus percaya, jika kau tidak ingin meminum kopi" ucapnya mengacungkan cangkir berisi americano.

"Aku tidak yakin Siwon mampu hidup dengan makanan seperti ini"

"kau masih bisa makan beberapa buah ataupun sayuran jika kau mau"

"Ugh, kau membuatku ingin muntah"

Hyukkie mengaduk-aduk mie dengan saus kental itu, menghisapnya dengan sekali suapan, digigitnya perlahan, matanya mengitari ruang demi ruang yang hanya terpisah sekat tipis atau kadang tanpa sekat sama sekali, ada beberapa gambar mereka di dinding, lalu di dekat jendela dan sekitar pintu masuk, sebuah gambar besar dengan tanda tangan mereka ada di samping kamar tamu.

Pandangannya turun ke partisi pendek berlaci di samping TV, dimana gambar-gambar dalam bingkai bertungkai banyak terpampang disana, ada banyak gambar Siwon dan keluarganya, adik, ayah dan ibunya, ada juga sebuah kolase Siwon dan neneknya, juga Siwon dengan seorang yeoja.

Dahi Hyukkie mengernyit, maklum jaraknya dari gambar-gambar itu terbilang cukup jauh, ia memicingkan matanya sedemikian rupa agar bisa menjangkaunya.

"Hae-ah!" Serunya, Donghae yang tengah meneguk kopi tersedak.

"uhuk..uhuk.. wae?"

"Apa Siwon masih berhubungan dengan Stella?"

Dahi Donghae berkerut, sebagai salah satu sahabat dekat, ia begitu mengenal Siwon, ia tahu kisah cinta namja tampan itu hingga ke akar-akarnya.

"Setahuku, mereka sudah lama kandas dan setahuku pula, Stella sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Apa Siwon memiliki hubungan dengan gadis lagi akhir-akhir ini?"

Donghae menggeleng.

"Setahuku lagi, tidak. Siwon tidak memiliki hubungan apapun sekarang, Wae?"

"lalu yeoja itu? Yeoja yang pernah kita temui di panggung yang sama?"

Donghae tampak bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya mencari siapa sosok seperti yang dikatakan Hyukkie.

"nugu?"

"Aiissh, kau ingat saat Kyuhyun menendang Siwon di basement karena yeoja itu?"

"Ah! Yeoja itu?"

"Yes, apa Siwon memiliki hubungan dengan yeoja itu?"

Donghae menggeleng kuat sambil tertawa.

"Kau bercanda, mereka hanya bersahabat, apa kau ingin melihat Kyuhyun merobek Siwon jika itu terjadi?"

Hyukkie tertawa keras, benar juga, ia juga berada disana, bersembunyi di balik Van ketika kejadian itu berlangsung, saat Kyuhyun dengan kuatnya mendorong Siwon keluar dari Van menggunakan kakinya hingga namja tampan itu terjengkal, sebenarnya bukan hanya Kyuhyun, tapi Heechul dan Yesung juga, namun yang paling 'mengesankan' adalah Kyuhyun. Namja itu sampai mencekik Siwon hingga Teddy manager juga mendapat luka di lutut kirinya, padahal namja bertubuh gempal itu hanya ingin memisahkan mereka berdua.

Alasannya? Entahlah hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu alasan pastinya, ia sekedar mengatakan jika beberapa fans war terjadi di beranda sosial medianya karena kedekatan Siwon dan yeoja itu, ia benci dengan gangguan itu.

Hyukkie memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, ia melirik gambar Siwon lagi, masih dengan mengernyit.

"Lalu siapa yeoja itu?"

Donghae ikut berbalik, menatap lekat yeoja yang berada di pelukan Siwon saat gambar itu diambil. Lama..lama..dan lama.. hingga tawa Donghae meledak.

"Hahahahahahahah!"

Hyukkie mrngernyit.

"Wae?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?"

"Nugu?"

"..."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, Donghae malah menyuruh Hyukkie mendekat padanya, dengan jarak dekat Donghae berbisik.

"Uri dongsaeng-ah.. Kyuhyunnie.."

...

Kyuhyun duduk sendiri di balkon dormnya, hari ini jadwalnya kosong, ia memutuskan untuk diam saja di dorm hingga saat keberangkatan Smtown tiba, atau jika hatinya sedang dalam kondisi baik ia akan menemui orang tuanya di MOM House. Pasalnya ia masih gelisah, takut akan kabar apapun yang bisa saja terjadi detik ini juga, disamping itu ia juga dilanda kecemasan berlebih, cemas dengan perasaannya.

Drrrtt...Drrrttt..

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menatap Display ponselnya. Bukan! Bukan Siwon yang menghubunginya, tapi yang lain.

"Yeobseo hyung"

"_Ah, Kyuhyun-ah kau sedang dimana?"_

"Di dorm hyung, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Ah, kalian pasti sibuk sekali"

"_Ck, seperti itulah, terlalu sibuk untuk ukuran tubuhku"_

"Hahahahha, sudah aku katakan padamu hyung, sering-seringlah berolahraga, ikutlah saat Siwon membentuk badannya"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras mendengar dengusan nafas sosok yang sedari tadi ia sapa dengan sebutan 'hyung' itu. Ya! Kyuhyun sedang berbincang via telepon dengan Sang Teddy manajer, manajer Siwon dan manajernya, entahlah sudah beberapa bulan ini pihak SM menambah manajer bagi Super Junior, alasannya berkaitan dengan kesibukan para member yang tidak bisa diatasi hanya dengan 1-2 manajer saja.

"_Kau itu, sudahlah, hyung jadi lupa alasan utama hyung menghubungimu"_

Tawa Kyuhyun terhenti, nada bicara sang Teddy berubah sedikit serius.

"Wae? Apa ada masalah?"

"_hhh, tanyakan pada hyung manjamu itu, sejak semalam ia merengek agar aku menghubungi salah satu dari kalian, memastikan keadaan kalian, terutama kau"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, Teddy hyung benar, Siwon memang tampak dewasa dari fisiknya, namun setelah dilihat lebih jauh lagi, namja sulung itu sangatlah manja, mengeluh jika memang tidak ia sukai, atau menangis jika memang membuatnya sedih.

"Kami baik-baik saja hyung, katakan padanya dia seharusnya menghubungi kami secara langsung"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, terdengar desahan nafas panjang dari seberang line.

"_Ia sangat ingin Kyuhyun-ah, hanya saja kesibukan syuting membuatnya hampir kehilangan 80% waktu istirahatnya"_

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, ia sangat mengenal Siwon, profesionalisme dalam bekerjanya sangat tinggi, ia tidak ingin dianggap menyepelekan masalah bahkan hal kecil sekalipun, sudah beberapa kali ia mendapati hyungnya itu terluka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya hanya atas dasar rasa profesional.

"Sampaikan padanya agar berhati-hati hyung, jaga kesehatannya"

"_Pesan ini sebagai Super Junior atau Cho Kyuhyun?"_

Teddy hyung tertawa mengejek, sedikit banyak namja gempal itu tahu kedekatan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, apalagi sejak Siwon sering berteriak 'Nae sarang Cho Kyuhyun' saat mereka bertemu atau saat ingin mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Hyuuung.." Kyuhyun merengek.

"_Hahahahah, okay, okay, Aku harap pesanmu itu atas nama Cho Kyuhyun, aku yakin Siwon akan lebih berhati-hati"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar, ia mengiyakan semua kata manajernya itu. Ya semoga saja.

"_Ah kyuhyun, sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang, kasihan jika Siwon harus sendiri di lokasi syuting siang ini"_

"Yee hyung, sampaikan salamku padanya ne"

"_Arraseo.."_

"..."

"..."

"_Kyu, Bahagialah.."_

"Hm?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, kata-kata Teddy manajernya terdengar ambigu.

"_Hanya itu yang bisa aku minta darimu, dengan bahagiamu aku yakin Siwon juga akan bahagia, sudah beberapa hari ini ia sedikit sulit makan"_

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, ia merasa tidak berguna bagi hyungnya itu, ia merasa tidak bisa diandalkan, tidak sama dengan Siwon saat ia membutuhkannya.

"Mianhe, aku akan terus berbahagia hyung, aku janji, sampaikan juga padanya ne"

"_Pasti kyu, pasti"_

...

Smtown Day

...

Leeteuk membenahi ransel milik Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya, sementara namja pemiliknya masih menguap lebar dengan merentangkan tangannya, matanya masih sembab, Bukan! Kali ini bukan karena ia terlalu lama terlelap, namun karena ia terlalu banyak menangis, sebenarnya Leeteuk juga sama, hanya saja namja Cho ini yang paling terlihat.

"Kyukyu, cepatlah mandi, jika sempat kita ke rumah sakit dulu lalu rehearsal"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Ada yang bertanya kenapa mereka akan ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu? Ya, mereka memang harus ke tempat itu, tempat membosankan bagi Kyuhyun, dan kini kembali terulang. Siwon, band mate nya, hyung favorit nomor 3 nya tengah berada di rumah sakit, setelah syuting dini hari kemarin, namja Choi itu terkena musibah terjatuh dari sepeda dalam salah satu scene, lehernya sedikit terkilir dan butuh penopang. Kyuhyun yang kala itu baru saja tiba di hotel sontak terkejut, baru saja malam itu mereka bersama-sama menikmati hotpot kesukaan Kyuhyun bersama Heechul dan Changmin, bercanda bersama dan tentu saja saling berbagi pendapat tentang masalah yang menimpa mereka akhir-akhir ini, tapi hal yang buruk bahkan terjadi beberapa jam setelahnya.

Kesal. Ya Kyuhyun merasa sangat kesal, padahal ia sudah berencana akan mengajak Siwon ke tempat hotpot lagi, berkeliling dan berwisata kuliner bersama hyungnya itu, yang tentu saja akan berakhir dengan perut kenyang tanpa biaya sepeser pun.

"Hyung, apa Siwon jadi berangkat bersama kita?"

Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi berbalik, melirik Leeteuk yang tengah berbincang bersama Heechul. Leadernya itu mendesah nafas pendek lalu mengangguk.

"Cih, dasar Choi pabo" Decih Heechul.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia bergegas mandi, toh melarang Siwon sama saja berbicara dengan sebuah batu, keras.

...

Hyukkie dan Kangin membantu Siwon mengenakan syal hitam tebal yang tadi Sungmin bawa, namja bergigi kelinci itu tidak lagi terlihat sendu, meskipun gurat-gurat penyesalan masih membekas di sekeliling matanya, namun melihat sahabat, saudara, dan band mate nya terbaring seperti itu, ia seakan melupakan sejenak masalah yang menghantamnya bertubi-tubi belakangan ini.

"Ck, sudah kukatakan Siwon-ah, istirahatlah, pihak SM juga akan memaklumi keadaanmu" Heechul yang sejak tadi berdiri sambil memilin rambut panjangnya, akhirnya membuka suara, ia terlihat kesal.

"Gwenchana hyung, aku masih bisa"

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat mendengar pembelaan Siwon, Leeteuk memijit pelipisnya, tampilan sang leader itu nampak sedikit kurus, pantas saja, baginya masalah adik-adiknya adalah masalah dirinya pula. Ia tidak akan bisa tenang jika melihat saudaranya dirundung masalah.

"Issh, pabo, kau bisa menambah cideramu" Donghae menimpali dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari Ryeowook yang sudah siaga memegang jaket milik Siwon.

"Ck, itu benar, istirahatlah" Kangin memukul pelan kepala Siwon.

"Aissh, aku masih bisa hyung, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan ELF, cukup ini saja mereka terluka"

"Mianhe.." Sungmin berbisik, Siwon menyadari satu hal, Ya ampun.

"Ah, bukan begitu maksudku hyung..Ak-"

"Sudahlah! Biarkan saja Siwon ikut, toh aku yakin ia akan lebih banyak beristirahat setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai"

Semua member menatap Kyuhyun yang asyik mengupas jeruk, Namja Cho itu tersenyum lebar.

"Jjaaa, kita beri yang terbaik malam ini"

Kyuhyun memasukkan 4 lapis jeruk sekaligus kedalam mulutnya, membuat pipinya menggembung dan matanya mengecil. Siwon tersenyum dalam. Tangannya terangkat mengacak rambut Dongsaeng bungsunya itu.

"Kau memang paling mengerti hyung, Kyui"

...

Siwon bergelayut manja di belakang Kyuhyun, sambil menunggu waktu tampil namja tampan itu butuh sokongan, dan sebagai member pemilik tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun mampu melakukannya dengan baik, memberikan bahunya sebagai tempat sokongan bagi Siwon meskipun ia harus lelah berdiri tanpa bersandar dan menerima separuh beban berat tubuh Siwon. Tak mengapa, asalkan mereka selalu bersama.

"Kyuiii" Bisik Siwon.

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman, ia asik membuka-buka sosial medianya dari tablet.

"Apa aku berat saeng?"

"Tidak usah kau tanya hyung, sangat hahahaha"

Siwon bukannya melepas rangkulannya, ia bahkan semakin memeluk leher Kyuhyun, apalagi setelah mendengar gelak tawa tuan Cho itu.

Siwon hanya tersenyum saat beberapa member, dan artis-artis lain menyapanya dan berharap dirinya cepat sembuh, Siwon juga hanya terkekeh ketika sahabatnya, yeoja bermarga Choi menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun.

"hyung.. "

"Hm?"

"Aku lupa password akun weibo milikku, Aiisshh"

Kyuhyun mencebil, menyerahkan tabletnya ke depan Siwon, ia mengakui memang, weibo yang ia miliki bukanlah hasil kerja kerasnya, namun karena hasutan Siwon, dengan alasan mereka bisa menyapa para ELF di negeri panda itu.

Siwon mengutak atik tablet milik Kyuhyun itu dengan cepat, lalu menyerahkannya kembali. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, ia akhirnya kembali berselancar di dunianya.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, tidak mengindahkan erangan dari namja itu.

"Kyu, kau tahu, leherku sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi saeng"

"Hm? Baguslah hyung, artinya kau akan segera sembuh"

Siwon mencubit pipi kana Kyuhyun gemas.

"tentu saja, Gomawo"

"Huh?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia malah menggulir tablet Kyuhyun, mencari akunnya lalu membukanya, menggulir kembali, mencari postingan terakhirnya.

'_Tomorrow SMTown in Shanghai! Can I Get to see a happy you?'_

Siwon menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun yang mengernyit bingung.

"Gomawo, sudah bahagia hari ini Kyu"

Kyuhyun terkikik.

"Ini untuk ELF hyung"

"Ya, Bagiku, kau juga ELF"

"Huh?"

"MY EVERLASTING"

Kyuhyun memukul leher Siwon cukup kencang, menghasilkan erangan dari mulut Choi dan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang mereka, Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing ia masih asyik memukuli leher Siwon yang anehnya tidak Siwon hindari, ia bahkan semakin erat memeluk leher Kyuhyun.

"Kyuiiii.. sakit"

...

Kyuhyun berlari kecil di tengah airport, mengejar ketertinggalannya dari member yang lain, salahkan saja Siwon yang mengajaknya bercakap hinga larut malam, salahkan juga namja itu yang meminta Kyuhyun memijiti lehernya, atau memberinya banyak makanan, hingga Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menemani Siwon yang terkena insomnia mendadak.

Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan masker, agar oarang-orang tidak tahu jika dibalik masker itu ada wajah Kyuhyun yang belum sempat mandi, mencuci muka bahkan menyikat gigi, Kyuhyun sempat diseret Manajernya hingga kepala namja itu terkantuk lantai saking sulitnya ia terbangun.

"Hh, aku bahkan baru tidur 2 jam, hoaaahhhmm" Kyuhyun menguap seenaknya, ia berhenti berlari saat melihat punggung Wookie yang tidak terlalu jauh lagi darinya, masih berdiri bersama member lain. Leeteuk melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun mengatakan jika mereka masih punya waktu 30 menit sebelum take off.

Kyuhyun sudah siap menuju member lainnya namun matanya menangkap sesuatu, ia memberi kode pada leadernya agar menunggu beberapa menit.

Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah shop dengan banyak souvenir menarik, salah satunya dengan banyak magnet – magnet. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan, ya bagi dirinya dan Siwon, Saat Kyuhyun keluar negeri ia akan dengan sibuknya menjelajah toko souvenir hanya untuk melengkapi koleksi milik Siwon, Ah! Pernah juga beberapa waktu lalu ketika Siwon tengah sibuk dengan syuting nya bersama Donghae, ia malah membeli sebuah pakaian dalam dengan gambar superman, pakaian yang ia lihat kala tengah syuting sebuah variety show bersama SJM. Pakaian yang membuat Kyuhyun rela melepas banyak uang hanya untuk menarik Eunhyuk agar menemaninya ke tempat itu lagi dan membeli berpasang-pasang pakaian dalam bergambar lucu. Dan hasilnya? Siwon tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian itu, ia menyimpannya dalam lemari khusus, bersama semua souvenir lain yang Kyuhyun beri. Lalu Siwon sendiri? Namja tampan itu tidak tahu harus memberi Kyuhyun apa, Kyuhyun maniak game, pencinta Wine, penyuka segala jenis makanan, dan sederet lainnya. Siwon sempat bingung ingin memberi apa bagi Kyuhyun.

Lalu hal itupun datang tiba-tiba, Bukan! Siwon tidak memanjakan Kyuhyun dengan barang yang sama, namun namja itu menjadikan dirinya 'selalu ada' untuk Kyuhyun, memenuhi kebutuhannya tanpa diketahui sama sekali, menyediakan berbagai macam Wine mahal untuk Kyuhyun, memesan Diablo III limited edition untuk Kyuhyun, atau yang paling ekstrim mengikuti Kyuline kemana saja. Kyuhyun sempat mengeluh, namun Siwon tetap bersikukuh. Dan Biarlah, ini kebiasaan mereka.

Kembali ke tempat Kyuhyun yang tengah berjongkok memilah-milah berbagai macam magnet bergambar panda, ukiran China, pagoda dan banyak lagi, Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya, mengetuk-ngetuk berulang kali. Pilihannya jatuh pada magnet bergambar panda kecil dengan mata bulat tengah mengunyah bambu kuning, di atasnya tertulis 'CHINA' . kyuhyun tersenyum, ia merasa ini pilihan yang tepat, berulang kali Siwon pernah mengatakan jika dirinya sedikit banyak seperti seekor panda, bulat, putih, dan banyak makan. Kyuhyun ingin tertawa saat mengingat kejadian itu, ia bahkan sempat melempari Siwon dengan mangkuk berisi ramyeon hingga betis namja Choi itu melepuh, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang menangis semalaman karena dimarahi Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun membeli magnet dan sebuah kertas kemasan. Ia ingin mengirimnya langsung detik ini, berhubung Siwon tidak pulang bersama mereka, Siwon masih perlu menyelesaikan beberapa scene di syuting terakhirnya.

Kyuhyun mengemas magnet khususnya, menulis beberapa pesan di note berwarna biru lalu menitipnya pada Teddy hyung yang pagi itu mengantar mereka ke bandara.

"Berikan padanya"

Teddy manajer hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Siwon pasti senang"

...

...

Siwon uring-uringan, ia berguling di atas ranjang hotel, sesekali tersenyum lalu mengecupi 'panda' kecil di tangannya, memeluknya, lalu mengusap-usap dan meletakkannya di meja nakas.

Siwon tidur telentang, menatapi sang 'panda' dengan penuh senyuman. Ia meraba ponselnya, mengetik pesan lalu mengirimnya. Siwon kembali membaca deretan kalimat disebuat note biru di kemasan sang 'panda'.

_Top Actor Choi Siwon.._

_I hope you always find a reason to smile_

_And i hope i can always be that reason._

_-Kyu-_

"Hhh.. Ini indah sekali"

Drrrt..drrtttt..

Siwon segera membuka pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

_From : KyuKyu_

_Kyuhyun sudah tidur, ponselnya kugunakan untuk bermain game. _

_Yak! Kata-katamu berlebihan. Dasar Simba._

_-Donghae-_

Siwon tersenyum kecut, ternyata magnaenya sudah tertidur, padahal ia ingin sekali mengucap banyak terima kasih sudah mengirimkannya semangat baru.

_To : KyuKyu _

_Sampaikan padanya setelah ia bangun._

Siwon melempar malas ponselnya. Kecewa.

...

Sementara itu.

Donghae bersungut-sungut, ia mengomel tidak jelas sebelum meletakkan ponsel milik Kyuhyun di meja nakas ranjang magnaenya itu, Ia menyentil dahi Kyuhyun pelan.

"Dasar anak nakal"

Donghae terkikik sebelum meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Membiarkan magnaenya itu tersenyum saat ia terbangun dipagi hari dan mendapati pesan dari hyung favoritnya.

...

Penasaran? Mari kita intip sedikit pesan siwon untuk uri Kyuhyun.

_To : KyuKyu_

_Dear.._

_You're stupid! You fail! You're weird! You're not perfect! But, Thats okay. I'm like that, too. We laugh at the randomest things. You know my ugliest side. Even though we disagree sometimes, we never fight. When i'm sad, you always there to make sure i'm okay. Thanks for always being there for me._

_Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun. And Always be.._

...

END

Hayooo.. ini sudah panjang kan.. panjang banget malah hehehe

LOVE

QAI_


End file.
